You're the Lion to my Raccoon - Version Française
by Cinevorous
Summary: Et si Lexa et Clarke n'étaient pas humaines ? Une petite histoire de boules de poils !


_**Hey ! Voici un OS Clexa un peu particulier. Vous savez sans doute tous que Lexa est comparée à un raton laveur. Dans le même cas, Clarke est souvent comparée à une lionne. C'est ce qui m'a inspiré cette histoire !**_

* * *

Elle courrait à toute allure. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus saccadé, ses muscles commençaient à lui faire mal. Elle se retourna pour voir si elle était toujours suivie. Pauna était toujours à ses trousses, plus menaçante que jamais. Elle essaya d'accélérer le pas mais ses pattes ne pouvaient pas courir si vite. Elle se reconcentra sur la route pour éviter de se prendre un arbre, mais trop tard. Elle ne put l'éviter. Elle entra en violente collision avec un animal trois fois plus grand qu'elle. Lorsque la jeune raton laveur se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait percuté elle reprit instantanément ses esprits et recula de peur. Une lionne à peine adulte lui faisait face, un peu sonnée par leur récente collision. Elle n'en avait jamais vu en vrai, seulement entendu parler dans les légendes que racontait sa famille.

\- P-pardon… s'excusa le raton laveur en reculant toujours plus et en restant sur ses gardes.

\- Arg, c'est rien… répondit la lionne en reprenant ses esprits.

La terre commença à trembler, Pauna se rapprochait, le raton laveur se souvint soudain pourquoi elle courrait.

\- Euh, tu devrais pas rester là, dit le petit animal, cours !

Le raton laveur se remit à courir à toute allure, laissant la lionne sur place, sans plus d'explications. La féline plissa les yeux et comprit. Elle prit ses pattes à son cou et se rua dans la même direction que la ratonne. En très peu de foulées elle la rattrapa. Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur elle attrapa une petite couche de fourrure du raton laveur entre ses crocs et la souleva de terre pour l'aider à fuir. Le raton laveur, suspendu par le cou, tourna sur elle-même et aperçu Pauna qui les suivait.

\- Accélère ! cria-t-elle.

\- Che fais che que che peux !

La lionne utilisa toutes ses ressources et traça à toute vitesse. La gorille accéléra à son tour et se rapprocha dangereusement.

Par chance, la porte d'un enclot se présenta devant les deux fugitives. La lionne s'y engagea sans hésiter, fit valser le raton laveur à l'intérieur et se précipita pour pousser la porte qui claqua dans un bruit sourd. Pauna fonça dessus mais ne put pas entrer. Elle s'acharna contre la porte métallique, mais rien à faire. Le raton-laveur, qui avait roulé dans la terre, se secoua pour s'ébrouer et s'approcha timidement de l'autre animal.

\- M-merci…

\- C'est normal ! répondit le félin en souriant de toutes ses dents menaçantes, comment tu t'appelles ?

Le poil du raton se hérissa, elle n'osa pas répondre.

\- Je te fais peur c'est ça…

Elle s'allongea à plat ventre et fit la moue. Le raton laveur hésita un moment et s'approcha doucement. Quand elle fut près de sa truffe elle souffla dessus et agita sa queue.

\- Je m'appelle Lexa, et toi ?

\- Clarke ! répondit la lionne en se redressant.

\- Comment ça se fait que t'ai atterrit ici ? demanda Lexa.

\- Ma famille m'a viré de la meute, répondit Clarke en reposant sa tête entre ses pattes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils… ils disaient que j'étais différente…

Lexa se mit aux aguets et fit le tour de la lionne, l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de lions avant, mais d'après ce qu'on m'a décrit, tu m'as l'air normal !

Clarke sourit mais un bruit sourd les fit toutes les deux sursauter. Pauna frappait toujours contre la porte.

\- Je crois qu'on est enfermé ici pendant un petit moment, dit le raton laveur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour l'énerver autant ?

\- Rien ! Je… C'est comme d'habitude, je me suis approchée trop près de sa tanière et voilà…

\- Comme d'habitude ? C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ?

Lexa balança plusieurs fois sa queue sans répondre, avec un air fautif.

\- T'aime le danger il faut croire ! renchérit la lionne en riant.

\- Noooon, ronchonna le raton, c'est juste que mes baies préférées poussent à côté de sa tanière, et que je peux pas m'empêcher d'en manger…

\- Bouahahahahah !

Clarke fut parcouru d'un grand rire devant la bouille coupable de Lexa.

\- Te moques pas ! dit Lexa presque vexée.

\- Mais non ! C'est mignon c'est tout !

A ce moment précis le ventre du raton laveur grogna.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas réussis à attraper les baies cette fois…

Lexa fit non de la tête et la lionne sourit de nouveau. Cette dernière se mit sur ses gardes et commença à inspecter la cage. Soudain, un mulot sortit de terre et se mit à courir. Clarke bondit sur sa proie et l'attrapa avec agilité. Elle tua le petit animal d'un coup de griffe, l'attrapa par la queue entre deux dents et alla le poser devant Lexa.

\- Tiens.

\- J'aurais pu le chasser moi-même !

\- Ça me fait plaisir !

La ratonne observa la petite proie, l'attrapa entre ses pattes de devant et la frictionna avec vigueur sous le regard surpris de la féline.

\- T'en veux ? dit Lexa en tendant le mulot sous les yeux de Clarke prenant sa curiosité pour de la faim.

\- Non, non, merci !

\- Dommage pour toi !

Lexa jeta le mulot en l'air et l'engloutit d'une traite. Elle se lécha les babines puis caressa son ventre.

\- Merci pour le régal !

Lexa s'allongea paisiblement au sol. Au bout d'un moment de silence elle releva la truffe pour fixer la lionne.

\- Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu es venue jusqu'ici ?

\- Je t'ai dit que ma meute m'avait rejeté, mais je n'ai pas non plus insisté pour rester… Je voulais trouver un endroit loin d'eux, je veux les oublier… J'ai marché des jours sans m'arrêter et je suis tombée sur cette forêt. Il y a quelque chose qui me met à l'aise ici, je ne saurais pas dire quoi…

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, je ressens ça aussi, cette forêt à quelque chose de magique.

\- Voilà !

Un nouveau silence.

\- Et toi, reprit Clarke, c'est quoi ton histoire ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles entendre ça…

Pauna frappa un nouveau coup contre la porte.

\- Il faut bien passer le temps non ? dit la féline en désignant la porte.

\- Oui… Eum… je fais partie, à l'origine, d'une grande fratrie. Nous étions 9. Quand j'ai atteint l'adolescence mes parents ont disparus. On a dû essayer de survivre tous ensemble mais c'était pas facile. Le froid, la faim, les prédateurs… 7 de mes frères et sœurs sont morts très rapidement…

La gorge de Lexa se noua. Elle respira un grand coup et reprit.

\- Il ne restait plus que Luna et moi. On s'entendait bien au début, on était les seuls membres restant de notre famille alors on s'entraidait, on chassait ensemble, on dormait ensemble, on survivait ensemble. Mais un jour elle en a eu marre, je lui rappelai trop la tragédie qui avait touché notre famille. J'ai essayé de la retenir mais je n'y suis pas arrivée. Un soir elle est partie, sans un mot, sans adieux, je ne sais pas où elle est allée…

Quelques larmes mouillèrent ses moustaches, elle renifla et se ressaisit.

\- Alors depuis je déambule dans la forêt, je chasse, je me prélasse au soleil après avoir joué dans l'eau, je vais titiller Pauna pour faire un peu d'exercice. Il ne me reste plus que ça à faire maintenant.

\- Ces baies, près de la tanière du gorille, ce ne sont pas seulement tes préférées hein ?

\- Mon père avait l'habitude d'en ramener pour nous faire plaisir, on savait tous que c'était dangereux d'aller en chercher mais comme on adorait ça il se dévouait et se démenait pour aller en piquer quelques-unes… Et puis me faire courser par ce singe ça me donne l'impression d'avoir un peu de compagnie…

\- T'as jamais essayé de chercher d'autres membres de ton espèce ?

\- On était la dernière famille de ratons-laveurs vivant dans cette forêt. Cet endroit est rempli de souvenirs de ma famille, je ne suis pas comme ma sœur, je ne peux pas quitter le lieu qui m'a vu naître.

Un sanglot incontrôlable saisit Lexa. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Clarke se leva lourdement et vint s'allonger auprès d'elle. Le raton put se blottir contre le pelage doux et chaud de la lionne. Lexa se laissa aller. Clarke lui lécha plusieurs fois le haut du crâne en signe de réconfort.

Elle pleura un moment et finit par s'endormir. Comme Pauna semblait toujours là, Clarke décida de se laisser aller et s'endormit à son tour.

Lorsque Clarke se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Lexa n'était plus blotti contre elle. Elle se leva et s'étira. Une lumière étrange pénétrait la cellule. Elle constata qu'en effet, la porte métallique était ouverte. Pauna devait être partie, et le raton laveur aussi… La lionne ressentit une certaine tristesse l'envahir, elle bailla et se résigna à se diriger vers la porte pour continuer sa route. Au moment où elle allait franchir l'entrée, Lexa arriva, un gros furet mort coincé dans sa gueule. Elle le déposa à l'entrée.

\- Tiens t'es réveillée ! Je t'ai apporté ça, pour te remercier pour tout à l'heure.

Une vague de chaleur parcouru Clarke, elle sourit bêtement et croqua dans son repas. Elle l'engloutit en quelques secondes et se lécha les babines.

\- Délicieux ! Merci !

\- Tu viens ?

\- Où ça ? demanda la féline confuse.

\- Bah on va pas rester ici non ? Enfin, je comprendrais si tu voulais continuer ta route seule…

\- Ça va pas ou quoi ! Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé je te garde !

Clarke donna un grand coup de langue sur le visage du raton laveur qui bascula en arrière en riant. Elle essuya son visage baveux et la lionne vint fourrer son museau sur son ventre pour la chatouiller. Lexa ria de bon cœur et essaya de griffer gentiment son adversaire pour se défendre. Clarke finit par arrêter et regarda le petit animal dans les yeux. Lexa agrippa ses petites pattes autour du gros museau du félin et y déposa un léger baiser. Clarke rougit et se redressa. Le raton se remit sur pattes et fit signe au prédateur de la suivre.

\- Mais t'as pas répondu à ma question, dit Clarke en la rejoignant.

\- Je n'ai pas eu mes baies au final !

\- T'es pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire hein ?

\- Hé non ! Surtout que maintenant que je t'ai avec moi ça va devenir beaucoup plus facile de fuir !

\- Mon dieu…

Les deux animaux se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Lexa se mit à courir et Clarke fonça pour la rattraper.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez des reviews si c'est le cas ou venez en MP je suis ouverte à toute discussion :)**_


End file.
